By day I fight, by night I surrender
by MingiPie05
Summary: One shot depicting the struggle of Wolfram's love and need for Yuri


By day I fight, by night I surrender

A/N: I know this such an old anime but I couldn't help but have this one-shot in my mind when I rewatched it. Of all the pairings I've seen this couple always struck a chord with me and so I dedicate this to the hopeful heart of Worlfram.

Disclaimer: Had this been mine, I would have no need for this fanfiction.

"WIMP! GET BACK HERE!"

"Wolfram calm down it was just a misunderstanding!"

"You lying cheating WIMP!"

_Days are always spent in this manner…_

"Wolf! Please just listen to me! I wasn't flirting with anyone I was just negotiating plans for a peace ball."

"Humph, you take me for a fool? You just want to be alone with other girls."

_I can't help but want him all to myself, and yet …._

"You should be paying attention to ME your FIANCÉ"

"How many times do I have to tell you it was all just a misunderstanding, I can't marry a man!"

_His words constantly remind me that he will never be mine, and thus I chase after him more, trying will all my being to show him how much I love him. I know I'm violent and aggressive toward him and it serves only to push him further away from me but I cannot allow anyone to see the tears that pour from my heart. I cannot allow him to see that his thoughtless words hurt more than any battle wound, more than any magical attack…_

"WOLFRAM BE REASONABLE!"

"I AM BEING REASONABLE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WIMP!"

_The more I try to show him how much I love him, he more he publicly rejects me, and so my heart begins to ache…and so a fire begins to brew and I can't help but let it all out…I've almost come to loath the daytime, at night however…._

"Wolfram move over or I can't fit on my side of the bed!"

"Just hurry up and get in so you can let me sleep."

_At night, he shows a different side, a side that no one would ever see, a side that almost soothes my aching heart. _

"Wolf…ram…"

_As soon as he whispers my name in that tone, my body begins to quiver in anticipation; whether it's of joy or fear I do not know; but it always makes me remember the first night it happened: That day I had been particularly cross with him and so that night it immediately laid down with my back to him. No matter how much he went on and on about I had misunderstood the situation I couldn't help the tears that night and so they began to fall. He laid down beside me and so I thought he had fallen asleep; but then I heard it for the first time, he whispered my name in a tone that I hadn't heard before. I refused to budge and kept my back to him and covered my face with my hands trying to dry my tears. I felt him move slowly, coming closer to me making butterflies form in my belly; I never thought he would actually put his hand on my shoulder much less slowly slide it down and around my chest bringing me into his warm embrace. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it, then I heard it again, this time he whispered my name in that tone while he began to nuzzle my neck. I almost jumped out of bed with shock but I became paralyzed unable to comprehend what was happening, I could feel his breath on my neck and ear sending shivers down my body yet the hand on my chest was softly tracing circles that seemed to make their way lower and lower with every loop. My body finally regained some movement when I felt a soft kiss on my neck, I tried to jerk away from him but only tightened his hold on my and pressed himself even harder against me to the point where I felt his hardened member against my rear. My face began to tingle and I had no doubt I was blushing furiously, and it only deepened as his hips began to grind into me allowing me to really feel him. Again I could not control my body and it began to betray me; I could feel myself becoming aroused yet I had no idea what to expect or what was expected of me that night but all was made clear when his hand made its way up my thigh to pull down my thin under garment. I gasped and turned around not knowing what else to do but it only gave him the opportunity to pin me under him and succeeding in removing my thong. I could now see a familiar face that had become unfamiliar; his dark eyes held lust and his smile held sweetness, an expression that I longed to see on him and tonight I finally had it. My throat had gone dry and I struggled to breathe properly, I almost couldn't say his name but as I tried to speak his lips took my and any resolve I may have had to resist him dissipated. In that one kiss I felt a love that I had always strived to earn from him, I couldn't help myself and eagerly returned the kiss encouraging him to deepen in. My hands moved to tangle themselves in his raven locks while I enjoyed the taste of my beloved for the first time. He tasted delicious more so than any sweet fruit I had ever had, I began to moan against his lips when he slipped his tongue into me and explored every inch he could, I even suckled on that muscle for a bit memorizing the unique flavor of my love. I had no idea when he had removed his own sleeping attire but I couldn't help the moan that ended our kiss when his bare skin came in contact with throbbing flesh. I regretted that moan because it tore his lips from mine but then they came back on my neck and then lower still to chest trailing hot kisses that would surely leave marks, but when his hand roughly began to stroke my member moaned again and started to pant, wildly I bucked my hips against him wanting more or it, writhing my body to feel more wet kisses all over me. Just as I felt that my body would explode with the sensation that was building up he pulled away. Slowly I opened hazy green eyes to meet his lust filled black ones and understood what he was asking of me; as best I could I lifted myself up and took hold of his own engorged manhood. I licked my lips in anticipation but never broke the eye contact between us, I wanted to see the pleasure on his face. I began to lick the head, he hissed in happiness, I licked my way down his shaft coating him in my juices, he gave a soft moan, when I finally took him into my mouth and sucked at the tip, his head fell back with a loud moan of pleasure, pleasure that I had given him. Now it was his turn to bury his fingers in my golden curls as I continued to move my head up and down his length again memorizing the taste of the one I loved. My hands cupped his lower flesh and massaged them gently causing him to buck against my mouth no doubt feeling that coil tightening and coming closer to erupting. His member began to pulse and twitch in my mouth and I knew he was almost to the finish and I tried to stroke myself so I could release with him but he pushed my away and swiftly laid me down again lifting my legs to position himself at my entrance. I tried to call out to him but before I could utter a word his hand stroked my cheek and I could feel myself lean into his warm palm and the expression of love that he gave me made my once torn heart soar with happiness, he bent down to take my lips once again in passion filled kiss and it was then that I firmly decided I would give myself to him and only him. Slowly he pushed inside me, pain racked my body but he never once allowed my lips to part from him, as if he was trying to swallow my painful cries. Tears slowly fell from my tightly shut eyes, I felt as though I was being split in two by the time he had pushed himself all the way in with a deep groan; when the pain began to subside I could feel him better, I could feel my Yuri inside me, filling me, completing me. As if feeling me become adjusted to him he began to move, my body arched against his and when I did he was able to find a special bundle of nerves that sent my head spinning with pleasure. Every grunting thrust he gave would hit that very spot that forced me to moan at the top of my lungs and scratch at my lover's soft back. My hips began to move in rhythm to his pushing him further inside me, filling me, completing me. That coil was tightening again, that feeling in the pit of my stomach that seemed was threatening to explode soon, he too was near his end as his thrusting became harder, and more desperate. He pried my hands away from him and pined them on either side of my head entwining his fingers with mine, holding me tightly. In these last moments I opened my eyes slightly to see his face full of pleasure, beads of sweat covered his brow and his lips parted as he grunted from our love making. Suddenly I felt it, I was about to reach my end and I yelled out his name when I washed over by a blinding sensation that set my body on fire and my mind into heavenly bliss, my liquid shot from my and marked his chest and my own. Yuri came soon after when he felt my cavern tighten around his length and spilling his seed into me, even as he collapsed on top of me he still gave a couple of last thrusts trying to ride out the sensation a bit longer. His hands were still holding onto my own, and we stayed that way for a bit longer before he finally pulled out of me and rolled to his side of the bed. I heard myself whimper at the loss of contact but was swept into this warm embrace again for the remainder of the night. My heart was full. _

_Yes that was the first time, and yet when the morning light came, the sweet Yuri that had claimed me as his seemed to have disappeared. Upon morning light, Yuri was the first out of bed and pulled away from me rather abruptly with only a simple good morning before he gathered his things and began his day. I was speechless, my hand reached out to him and yet he turned and walked out of our bedroom leaving me there with a throbbing pain as proof that I had not dreamed that night. What had happened? Had I done something to upset him? I thought I had given myself to the man I loved and had finally loved me in return. Painfully I went on with my day, waiting to see if my sweet Yuri would come back to me, but as dinner time came and went it seemed he had never been. My heart broke. _

"Yuri…"

_After some time, that night began to repeat itself, the same whisper, the same soft kisses, but this time I was determined to turn him away; and yet when I could turn to face him I could see my gentle Yuri had come back to me, and the tear would fall freely in frustration. He gently wiped them away and took my lips captive melting away my resolve to stop this. And so I could not help but give myself to him again. My heart grew a little hope that night, but it was soon scorned away at morning light when again he would leave me and become the Maoh again. My heart began to shatter. _

"Aah…Yurii…."

"Mmmm…my Wolfram…."

_By daybreak, he treats me as always and disregards me as his betrolth, and angers me to the point of madness having to hide the countless marks he leaves all ovre my pail skin; but as the moon rises high in the sky he takes me and fills me with madness of intoxicating pleasure, using my body to fill his lustful needs marking me as his once again. Every morning I wake up and promise myself that I will never again succumb to his torture as my heart is torn out, but on those nights his lips, his taste, his smell, I crave them so much, and when he whispers my name in that way, my body betrays me and again I give myself wholeheartedly to my Yuri. On those nights I would pray to Shinou that day would not come, that the sun would forget to rise and I could stay in this bliss with my love for just a moment longer; but that dreadful sun would eventually make its appearance and with it send tears to silently fall from my tired eyes. _

"My delicious…Wolfram…"

_Tonight I again repeat this cycle, hoping with all my being that the great one grants my wish and delivers my Yuri to me when I awaken once again and he calls me his in broad daylight. For tonight however I am still his and so I give my body and soul to him, for it is with him I belong._

"Morning Wolf."

"Morning Wimp."

_And so it's daybreak and the start of a new disappointing day…walking down the corridor again, he goes to his lessons with Gunther and I go to army for practice. _

"Worlfram…" He caught me by the hand and pulled me back against him.

_That tone!_

"Yuri?" He smashed his lips against mine with a passion earning a couple of surprised moans from me and making my knees buckle. Just as suddenly he pulls away and nuzzles my neck.

"My Wolfram…"

A/N: Ok so I couldn't leave it at such a depressing ending, it broke my heart just writing it. I know I know, then why write it right? Don't know why but somehow I think Yuri will come to terms with his love for Wolfie.


End file.
